It is known that the installation of software systems on mainframe computers requires entry of many parameters and accomplishment of a large number of steps before the software is ready to run. During the installation process, an entry error or other mistake can result in substantial time being expended to debug the data that has been entered. The prior art has attempted to cope with this problem by creating an application which helps the user through the installation process.
One example of such prior art is disclosed in the IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin (TDB), Volume 34, No. 11, April 1992 at page 174. There, it is noted that a local area network distribution system requires a large number of user actions to set up a work station to remotely install a local area network (LAN) requestor program. Previously, the LAN administrator would be required to create map files manually for all requestors that require remote installation. The IBM TDB article suggests that a preprocessor be used to help the LAN administrator customize the set-up for remote requestors. The preprocessing program creates a map file for each work station wherein a requestor program is to be installed. For each requestor, the LAN administrator inputs the requestor's name, domain name and drive where the program will be installed. The preprocessing program reads these input parameters and creates a map file with appropriate default values. The preprocessing program is said to reduce the chance of user error by utilizing predefined inputs and by displaying appropriate error messages.
It is further known to direct a user through the various steps that are required for installing an application program. However, such installation instructions are generally set out as a listed series of jobs to accomplish, with little information being given as to their interrelationship, the status of various tasks which comprise the overall job, or the overall relationship of the various subtasks to each other and to the job as a whole.
In fact to successfully install a complex program , it is often a necessity that the user be an expert on how to install the program, on how to adapt and/or alter parameters that are inserted during the installation procedure, etc., etc.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved method for leading a user through the various steps of installing a program on a computer.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for enabling installation of a software program which enables the user to comprehend the readiness of a task to execute during the installation process.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an improved method for enabling a user to install a software program on a computer, which method provides the user with a visual feedback as to the state of execution of each job that is involved in the installation process.